


The Girl With Blessed Eyes

by HikariHyuuga



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi, Next-Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHyuuga/pseuds/HikariHyuuga
Summary: Hisana and Itachi are two orphans tied together with strange abilities they seem to share. The only problem is...they don't know anything about them.But soon their prayers will be heard and they'll get the chance to find out more about them, and eventually, more about themselves.





	

It was a cold January night, the birds and stray dogs were in their shalteres, yet the cold whent to their bones making them shiver. The wind was bending everithing, including the tall grass around the near by pond, while the rain was falling heavily making the dak from it's depths mixing with bright light of a full moon. The sight itself would be beautiful to watch from the "Melody Pond" orphenege dorms, but instead of peace, it was giving chilles to those who were awoke.

" What's wrong? Why aren't you sleeping? " said a tenuous voice with a strict tone.

" Nothing, just... Nevermind, keep on with whatever youre doing Cassandra. " replyed a girl with voice deeper than a 17 year old should have while inadvertently looking at her - a chubby dark than woman whose hair was so wild and curly that it seemed as if it was barely put in a bun.

" If you say so, mis zanahorias pequeñas. " the women with a grin.

" And if I may know, what does that 'mis blablabla' mean? "

" My baby carrot. " responded the woman smiling.

Girls face blushed immediately and her dark green eyes got a fiery look.  
" Nah, nah, why do you get mad about everything? " the woman added.

" Not everything... Just certein stuff, I hate when people disrespect me."

" And certain stuff is: your hair, your style, boys, grades, friends.... Well, pretty much everything. I'm telling you this with best intentiones - be more calm. " 

" But, -"

" You'll thank me one day, you'll see. " said the worker as she walked away from the girls section.

The ginger girl slided her, now gloomy look, to the window. As she gazed into the storm outside her toughts were floating in her past; she remembered all the names she was called, like "Carrot top" , "Whiny", "Wierdo", "Witch" etc. Teares filled up her eyes, but she didn't allow them to run; instead, she sgueezed her pillow silently so no one would see or hear her suffer. Then, the sound of lightning stroke cleared up the girls mind, the teares evaporated, and she layed down on her bed smelling the clean bedding.

As she was falling asleep more and more nice memories were apperaing in her head, but the one that made her especially happy was the one she barley remembered; she didn't know how old she was - just that she was very young - neither she could tell the looks of the peoples faces clearly, but she knew she was with her parents and that everyone was happy - specialy her mother whose smile and silky black hair were prevailing in this memory. She has other memories of her parents too, like the one where her dad spined her arownd and all she could see was his almost white hair. 

Her dreames were broken by a wave of cold air which got to the core of her bones.

" Hisana, wake up. " whispered a strange, tiny yet strong, voice above her head.

" Are you insane? Cassandra will kick both of our asses if she sees you, go away and cover me. "

" It's the shift change in case you haven't notised. "

" Well if you haven't noticed we don't have a clock in here, moron. " she replyed.

" Never mind, I need to talk to you. Get dressed, I'll be at the pond. " 

" Are you blind, it's..." she stopped because the rain must have probably stoped since she fell asleep " Ok, give me a minute. "

Hisana, after she got dressed, jumped trough the window (it wasn't very high, just a bit shorter than 3 meters) and met her friend. His name was Itachi. She thought the meaning of his name ( weashel ) didn't suite him at all. He was smart, but rarely showed that side of him, he usualy acted goofy and he also had that 'fanboying syndrom', as she liked to call it.

" So, what's wrong? " she asked while looking at his sad, big gray eyes.

" Kai beat me at poker so I had to take a picture of myself with ONLY pink nickeres! "

She unconsciously laughed at this statement, but had stopped immediatley because she had always hated to see anyone hurt, especially her childhood friend.

Hisana and Itachi's relationship was hard to describe. They're rather different, yet they have found a way to use those differences to help each other and, over the years, a bond was made, the one no person could brake.

Everything started a while after Hisana was took into the "Melody Pond" orphenege; all of the other kids looked at her with disguist because of her orenge hair, but then he came. She would always remember that day the social worker called her up and said she could now play with her friend whoth whom she was found - neither Hisana or Itachi ever understood why she had said that because they haden't known each other before- and gave them some toys. At the time, Hisana was meeky and shy, so the fact that someone wanted to play with her gave her a big self-confidence boost thus she became more outspoken and later on, a daredevil. She was happy he became a part of her life.  
Itachi on the other hand, has been moked because of his frendship with Hisana, so he tought he should just start to blend in, but of course, she didn't allow him to fall under those ideas and go trough the same thing she did - instead she fought his battle for him and won. And for that kindness Itachi could never repay her, from then on, he respected her more than anyone else and was always by her side.  
But this isn't the only thing that keeps their relationship so strong, it's also the fact that they know each otheres biggest secret: for as long as they can remember they can see ghostes. When they were first talking about it, Itachi was surprised how flegmatic Hisana was to his statement.

" You don't find it odd? " he asked.

" Why would I? I can see them too! " the girl responded.

" Really? " he said thoughtfully.

" Yes, actualy the only difference between us is that I can recognize them right away...as much as I'm aware. " she said with a slight smile witch gave up her victorious feeling.

" How did you learn it? "

" I don't remember, it's like I've always known. " 

Long time has passed since, and our heroes have descovered more about their poweres. Itachi had a bow and an arrow, and unknown power which they jad referred to as 'the archer' (Quincy), which he could use to slay the beasts (Hollows) that were disturbing local spirits.  
Hisana, on the other hand, dodnct posses this power. Instead, she could make a laser (similar to Ichigo's original shikai), which was also a deadly weapon.

...

When the two friends had finished their little talk at the pond they decided to go for a walk, even though it was freezing. As they were heading to the abandoned train station, their favourite place to hang, they were stopped by a ghost.

" Ku, ku, ku, where are you going? " he asked [I bet you know who he isssss :3]

" Why you ask? " Hisana returned the question quickly.

" Ah, you know I realy care for you two little Quincys. " the mysterious man said with his never loseing grin. 

Hisana's face got so red that you'd think it's hot enough to fry an egg. _Who is he really? And what is a Quincy?_ were the thoughts that circled her head, even tho the mystery man had answered them. She just never believed him, and every time they met, these thoughts made her wrathful.  
Meanwhile, Itachi was calming her down, sensing her sudden burst of emotions.

" There are people here, just chill. We'll let him with us for a while." She whispered in her ear.

Hisana nodded, but with obvious dissatisfaction. As soon as they arrived to their destination, the ghost spoke: " So, how's your training going? "

" Great, it's like I grow stronger only by talking. " said Itachi.

" Naaaawh, in that case you have enough power to dominate the world, ku ku ku." said the ghost making Itachi blush and Hisana laughing out loud, which rarely happened in his presance. After all, he was someone _Itachi_ knew and talked to before...and she just couldn't stand him.  
" And how are you doing Hisana? " he turned to the ginger.

" I'm powerful as much as I like, Gin. " she replied a bit rough.

" Oh, no need to be so down about your self, you're stronger than you think " on both Itachi and Hisana's surprise he replyed.

" What are y- " she wanted to ask, ut Gin stopped her, as usual.

" Nawh, nawh, I know I'm right. And to prove it to you, I'm going to test you..." Gin said.

At that moment, Hisanas eyes widened in excitement, a wild emotion between fear and happiness, leaving her breathless and insensitive of Itachis grip on her hand, showing his obvious fear.

" Bring it on, Gin. " she said, anticipating his next move.

**Author's Note:**

> What are your thoughts?  
> Should I write more?


End file.
